The present invention relates to a method for recognizing speech and in particular to a method for recognizing speech wherein phone boundary verification measures are used as confidence measure features for constructing a confidence measure for a recognition result.
In processes for recognizing speech obtained recognition results or parts thereof are often classified by deriving a so-called confidence measures providing measures or estimations for the reliability that a spoken utterance or parts thereof have been recognized correctly within the recognition process.
In known conventional schemes for obtaining and generating confidence measures it is not realized or taken into account that methods for recognizing speech sometimes give phone boundaries which are not plausible, in particular when recognition errors occur.